Games and Prizes
by HLP - B.Fizzle
Summary: There's an end of the year game and Logan needs Dana's help to win.


I don't own anything, except the plot. Set in season one. Enjoy!

* * *

Dana, Chase, Zoey, and Nicole were sitting at their usual lunch table eating and talking about random things that came to mind. There was a carefree atmosphere due to the fact that the school year was almost up and final exams were finally over. The soon-to-be-highschoolers had just finished their lunch when Logan and Michael raced over to them.

Catching his breath, Michael began to speak, "Guys, we gotta go to the gym, there's some kinda end of year game thingy goin' on, and they're giving away prizes!"

Chases eyes lit up at the word 'prizes' and he jumped out of his seat, "Like what? New cell phones? Candy? Free cars?!" he asked excitedly.

"Chase, you can't even drive," Zoey said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Chase raised his eyebrow, "Are you telling me you wouldn't want a free car? I mean come on, it's a free car!"

"Yeah, Zoey, a car is a car," Nicole added.

Dana looked at Nicole, "Oh really? I didn't know that, thanks for the heads up," she said sarcastically.

Logan smirked at Dana's comment and Nicole pouted. Zoey, being the peacemaker she was, decided to step in, "Guys, they're not even giving a car away, so I think we can drop the whole conversation."

"Yeah, but still, there's prizes, so let's go!" Chase said as he got up and walked toward the gym. Michael and Logan followed and Zoey got up from her chair, "Are you guys coming?" she asked looking at Nicole and Dana.

Nicole stood up, "Yeah, I'm coming, I'm really full of energy right now, so I'm totally up for a game!" she said smiling.

"You're _always _full of energy," Dana sighed, "I guess I'll come watch, someone is bound to get hurt and I could use a good laugh."

By the time the girls caught up with the boys they were at the gym doors. As they walked in they saw a big round table with about 15 kids crowded around and a man giving out sealed envelopes. The gang walked over as the man was explaining the instructions.

"Everyone gets an envelope with a piece of paper in it. On the paper there are three objects. The objects may be people, things, food, or just about anything. The first person to bring all three things back to the table wins a 100 dollar gift certificate to Sushi Rox!"

Chase and Michael looked at each other and simultaneously said, "I'm playing," then proceeded to get their envelopes.

Logan reached for an envelope, "It's not like I need the money, but what the heck? Winning will make me look good," he said with a smug smile.

"This looks like fun, doesn't this look like fun, this will be fun," Nicole said grinning.

Dana looked annoyed and decided, despite what Nicole thought, that this would _not_ be fun. She walked to the bleachers to sit and wait for her friends to finish their game. Zoey watched her walk away.

"I'm gonna go sit with Dana, maybe I'll play the next game," she told everyone not wanting Dana to be alone. She walked over to Dana and sat next to her. The man with the microphone began to speak.

"Ready, set, open your envelopes!" and the game began.

There were kids scattering in all directions as they read their three items. Chase left the gym doors with Michael, they were both cafeteria bound. Nicole headed toward the dorms. Logan walked up to a kid he didn't know and pulled the jacket right off his back, "I need to borrow this," he said before walking off, leaving the kid confused.

_One down, two to go, _he thought as he read the next item. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw what it said: a mirror. They were making this too easy. He patted his pocket to make sure his mirror was in place, which it was, and continued on to the third item. He looked at his paper and grinned, _I know EXACTLY where I can find this, _he thought.

Dana and Zoey were being rather quiet, watching everyone run around was kinda amusing. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Dana saw someone making a beeline straight towards her. Dana began to sit up so she wouldn't be bothered but she wasn't quick enough, Logan grabbed her wrist, "Oh no you don't Cruz, I'm not losing this game because of you."

"What do you mean? Lemme go, why do you need me?" she asked annoyed.

"Because," he said rolling his eyes, "this paper says I need someone I can't stand."

"Whatever, but now you owe me. I want half of whatever the prize was," she negotiated.

"I don't care about the prize; I just want the glory of being the winner."

Dana flicked his head and walked toward the table, Logan still holding her wrist and rubbing the sore spot on his head, was being dragged behind her. They were the first ones back, Logan handed the man his paper and placed the mirror and jacket on the table. The man read the items on the list then looked at the items on the table then his eyes moved to Dana.

Logan pointed to Dana, "This is my third item," he said, "now, give me my prize."

The man congratulated him and handed him the gift card, which he handed to Dana, "How about a congratulatory kiss?" he asked puckering his lips.

"Do you wanna get hit?" she asked putting the card in her pocket.

Logan stuck his tongue out at her and went off to gloat about winning. Dana rolled her eyes, _same old Logan,_ she thought. She looked down and noticed Logan's item list was sitting on the table so she read it over. When she noticed what the third object was she felt her cheeks get hot and bit her lip to hide her smile. Picking up the paper she put it in her pocket and walked back over to Zoey.

On the paper it read:

_Something to keep you warm_

_A mirror_

_Someone you think is beautiful_

* * *

I hope you liked it! I MIGHT make it a twoshot, depending on what people think of it. So review please!


End file.
